Euphoric Vs Falling Up
by Rinette34
Summary: The top teen bands are here, and ready to rock your world. With Layne as the leader of Euphoric, and Alicia as the leader of Falling Up, a war has to be fought. Their fighting for their music, love, and aboce all, their destiny. Random pairings. R


And Insider's Look: Something More.

Whatever happened to Olivia, Layne, Dune, Allie Rose, Alexandria, and all the rest? Well, here they are, dominating the scene at Westchester Elite, the exclusive, hard to get into "private" school that was first founded by Mr. James Abeley.

_Westchester Elite is located in the heart of all the best teen clubs, restaurants, and even more. The best of the best attend this school…well, some of them. Anyways, they offer all the extra curricular classes you ever dreamed of, including two hot bands, competing for the top spot. Euphoric and Falling Up. _

_Meet Euphoric:_

_The Devilish Leader_

"_I don't play fair, and I never claimed to."_

_Straight from New Jersey with her nasty looks and gorgeous smile, __**Layne Alyssa Abeley **__is the entertainment, the lead singer for Euphoric, and absolutely beautiful. With her jet black hair with red streaks, she has the appearance of a rebel rocker, and indeed she is. Her band, which she runs, hit the charts with its punk rock and unique style, and she plans to keep it that way, even when school begins. After many months, she finally found safe haven until a new band comes and nearly knocks her off her throne._

_The Understatement_

"_I want to do something else with my life besides being second to you!"_

_After so many weeks of trying to get in, __**Kristen Diana Gregory **__finally made it, and is a backup vocalist. Back up. Two of her newly hated words. She has long dirty blond hair, navy blue eyes, and a bashful expression. Maybe the band is cool, but being a back up singer isn't what she had in mind when she was auditioning. She always thought she was the best, and now, she's battling it out with a member of her own band._

_The Sweetheart_

"_I don't want to hurt her, ok?"_

_He plays the electric guitar, and is dating Layne Abeley. __**Danny Levi Robbins **__has the style, the airbrushed figure, and the need to succeed. He doesn't care if you don't like him, but with his charm and his good looks, he may. Danny isn't like all his superficial friends who are only in it for the fame. He really cares about his band. But, suddenly, he feels he's the only one, and that may cost him greatly when he falls in love with the rival lead vocalist of Falling Up._

_The Bad Boy_

"_What's one more enemy in life?"_

_Straight from the streets with his jet black hair and olive colored eyes, __**Griffin Kevin Hastings **__has one thing on his mind as a drummer…to take over Falling Up, and be named the top teen band in the USA. He's crude, selfish, and obnoxious, but he's best friends with the sweet and innocent Olivia Ryan. But, he's getting a little to close to Layne as well, and Danny, his best friend, is starting to notice._

_The Song Writer_

"_She's actually pretty cool despite the fact she's on the other side."_

_**Christopher Lee Plovert **__is thoughtful, smart, and withdrawn from everyone except Danny and Olivia. He writes all the songs, and does most of the work, and unfortunately, never gets much credit from anyone. Layne always jokes on him, and this songwriter may end up writing songs for the dark side._

_The Man Killer_

"_I admit it, I betrayed the band. So what?"_

_She can actually play the bass guitar, and is perfect for her role in the band. She has a powerful voice that is sometimes used, but no one can beat her bass guitar skills. __**Olivia Regina Ryans **__has white blond curls, glass blue eyes, and a killer body that has no competition until Alicia Rivera comes, leader of the rival band. Of course, she's a backstabber as well as sneaky, and of course she will be caught like a deer in the headlights._

_**Meet, Falling Up.**_

_The Rocking Beauty_

"_Music comes from the soul and shit comes from your mouth." _

_**Alicia Nicole Rivera **__is moving, powerful, and her voice is perfect, strong, high, low, anything that you ever thought. She has a thing for singing darker themes, but that's what makes her the best and the newest and most interesting band since Evanescence. Alicia has jet black hair with razor cut bangs that lay over one eye, hazel eyes with hints of grey, red lips, and b-cups that go perfectly with her size 2 \figure. She's loved by all and will be the best of the best. _

_The Best Friend_

"_She's my best friend. Mess with her, you're messing with me."_

_He's been her best friend since forever. __**Cameron Brandon Fisher **__is the lead guitarist, and he and Alicia are so close, they're like brother and sister. He has black hair, one emerald green eye and one cerulean blue. He's hot, hot, and did anyone mention hot? Of course, all the girls at school and outside of school fall all over him, but if you asked him if he liked anyone, he would admit being in love with his best friend._

_The Envious Ex_

"_Maybe I didn't win the battle, but I will win this war."_

_After Alicia made her a backup singer, __**Massie Victoria Block **__has hated her life, and plan on knocking Alicia down as soon as she can. But, Alicia has so many allies, and her life is full of people who support her…until she meets fellow backstabber, Kristen Gregory. Going behind her band's back, she breaks all the rules, and gets the boot. _

_The Big Brother_

"_Maybe I like her again. Like, not love."_

_His only duty in life is to protect Alicia and Dylan, who are his friends, and his sisters. __**Derrick Luke Harrington **__broke up with Layne over a year ago, and is now in the band as a signature drummer, and devotes everything to his killer band. But, he's starting to feel pressure within the band as Layne weasels her way closer and closer to him, and risks him his position in the band._

_The Lady Killer_

"_I want her, and I always get what I want."_

_After many labels, __**Joshua Ryan Hotz **__was stereotyped as a lady killer. A playboy. He's the base guitarist, and like Alicia, he knows how to have fun. And to have fun having fun. Now, he wants Alicia, and plans to have her as his girlfriend. But, the tension is rising between him and Derrick, and two people will end up losing something._

_The Philosopher _

"_I love my band, but I don't think my band love me."_

_She's the thinker, the serious one, the one most likely going to Harvard when she's 18. __**Dylan Alexis Marvil **__is pretty, but to most, she's average, and she's ok with being average. She hates when people get caught up in the competition, and she also hates bitches who want everything they see. Dylan has fiery red hair, green eyes, and a size 4 body that the press have gotten used to. Dylan's extremely loyal to her band, and nothing will get in the way of that…ever._

_So, there you have it. The two hottest bands in the country are fighting it out. Euphoric, a rock/metal band, and Falling Up a rock/punk/Emo band. Who will win the battle?_


End file.
